Reunion
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing for the Brewer-Pike families. The BSC reunites for the first time since high school graduation for the wedding of Karen Brewer and Nicky Pike.
1. Kristy

Hey, Kristy Thomas here. I'm 28 years old. I have been working in Boston with the Red Sox. Ever since high school graduation I've wanted to work with a baseball team. I went to college in Connecticut playing on their softball team. I continued to coach the Krushers all through high school and college, but had to give the team up to Abby when I moved to Boston. It was very hard for me to do, especially with as much as I love all those kids. I have come back to Stoneybrook for my step-sister Karen's wedding. Karen is 22 and very excited about getting married. She is going to marry one of my former baby-sitting charges Nicky Pike. Karen & Nicky have been dating since Karen's sophomore year of high school; Nicky's junior year. Now because of Karen and Nicky's closeness to what used to be the Baby Sitters Club, or the BSC, we were all invited to the wedding. I am excited to see the other members of the Baby Sitters Club because we haven't seen each other in years. We write letters every great once and awhile, but with all our schedules we haven't been able to get together.

You already know about me. Claudia is a famous artist in Washington D.C. I have a piece of her artwork in my apartment in Boston. As you can probably imagine, Mary Anne married Logan and they moved to Logan's hometown of Louisville, Kentucky. Stacey is back in New York City as a fashion designer. Dawn works as an environmental investigator back in Palo City. Jessi is a famous ballerina in Chicago. Mal writes and illustrates children's books. She is the only member of the BSC that actually stayed in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. Shannon works with NASA, and lives in Alabama just off the NASA site. Abby has gone back to Long Island and is a P.E. teacher at her old elementary school.

"Kristy!" Karen calls from the other room. She runs in wearing the wedding dress that mom is sewing for her. They are almost finished with it. Mom just needs to make the veil.

"Oh Karen, that dress is beautiful." I say with a sigh. Karen looks down at the dress. She looks back up at me and gets a huge smile on her face.

"I know it is, right? I can't thank Elizabeth enough for making me this dress. It means a lot to me." She replies.

"Did she and Watson tell you that it was your wedding gift?" I ask. Karen stares at me.

"Yeah, Elizabeth told me that she wishes she could do more for me. Dad told me that he's got something special for me on the day of the wedding." Karen replies.

"Are your mom and Seth going to be at the wedding?" I ask. Seth is Karen's step-father.

"Yeah, mom is going to set on Nick's family's side of the church and dad will sit on my family's side of the church. I wish that they would quit arguing, but that's never going to happen with my parents." Karen states.

"Oh Karen, I'm sorry. You would think that at least with it being your wedding day that your parents would be able to suck it up and acknowledge that you are the important thing, not their argument. How long have they been divorced now?" I ask looking at her.

"16 years." Karen replies with a sigh. "It doesn't matter to me though. I've gotten used to it."

"Karen!" A voice calls out and the door closes behind the voice.

"Andrew?" Karen asks. Andrew walks into the room. Karen hugs him. "Oh Andrew! I was hoping that you would make it." Andrew is Karen's younger brother and my step brother.

"Now why would I miss my own sister's wedding?" Andrew asks. Andrew is attending USC on a baseball scholarship. He's studying law. "Oh Kristy, guess who I ran into at the airport?"

"Who'd you run into?" I ask.

"Dawn." Andrew replies.

"Dawn's here in Stoneybrook?" I question getting really excited.

"No, her flight was a few hours after mine. I saw her in California." Andrew says.

"Oh ok." I say. Karen and Andrew walk through the living room back towards the dining room where Watson and my mom are sitting talking about the wedding.


	2. Claudia

**A/N: I'm sorry that it has been over a year since I started this story. I promise you that it will never be that long between chapters again. Enjoy. =)**

"Miss Kishi?" I heard behind me and turned around. It was my secretary.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You've got a phone call on line three." He stated. I stopped pacing around my office.

"Thank you. I'll take it now." I walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. There was a pause for a moment. "Hello?" I asked again.

"Claudia?" I heard a voice on the other line. Such a familiar voice, but I couldn't place it.

"Yes, this is Claudia Kishi." I stated.

"Claudia, it's me. It's Kristy." She replied.

"Kristy!" I exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm excited to be home. When are you coming home?" My assistant walked in with a smiling young woman. I put up one finger and turned my back so I could talk to Kristy.

"I am coming home on a flight at two thirty this afternoon. I can't believe that Karen and Nicky are getting married." I stated.

"I can't either. It feels like just yesterday that we started the BSC and they were our sitting charges. Now they are all grown up and getting married." Kristy said.

"Yeah, I'm so happy and excited for them. I can't believe that your sister is getting married before I am." I teased.

"Well you are an artist and you own your own art museum. You don't have time for love." Kristy replied with a laugh. "I know what you're saying Claudia." I nodded as if Kristy could see me, but I knew she couldn't.

"Kristy, I have to go. My assistant has brought somebody into my office. I'll meet you at the airport okay?"

"Sure. See ya then. Bye." Kristy hung up the phone. I put the phone down and turned around to look at my assistant.

"What can I do for you?" I asked. I sat behind my desk. My assistant stood next to my desk and the girl sat in the chair in front of my desk. I clasped my hands together and laid my arms on the desk.

"Claudia, this is the young new artist you wanted to speak to." He stated. I looked at the girl with anticipation.

"Oh yes! I remember now. I have seen your work. I wanted to speak with you and hope that you would sell some of your artwork to be put into our museum. We may even hire you to do art work periodically to be sold here. But of course, we have to first get you in here for an art show." I said. The girl lit up.

"A real art show?" She exclaimed and I nodded with a laugh and huge smile.

"Yes a real art show. I would love to get your show started when I come back from Connecticut." I stated.

"Why are you going to Connecticut?" The girl asked curiously.

"I'm going to a wedding in my hometown. A friend of mine's little sister is getting married to a former babysitting charge." I replied. I picked up my manila folder and stood up. "Now what's your name?" I looked at her.

"Anastasia." She replied. I laughed. "What?" I chuckled.

"Nothing. That's my best friend's name. I haven't seen Stacey in a long time. That's all." I responded and put the file on the shelf. "Well it was nice meeting you." I stick my hand out for her to shake it. "My assistant will show you out. I will call you when I get back next week and we will arrange a meeting." Anastasia walked out of the room and that's when I picked up my briefcase from under the desk and headed out of the room for the weekend. I walked past my secretary's desk and nodded.

[

It only took about two hours to fly from Washington to Connecticut. Kristy, Karen and Mal agreed to meet me at the airport in Stamford. When I got off the plane, I took a deep breath of the fresh, clean Connecticut air. There is nothing like it. When I got to the baggage claim I saw somebody who looked a little like Karen, but I haven't seen her since she was twelve years old. Back then she had long blonde hair and braces. This young woman had short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. The girl turned and looked at me.

"Claudia!" She exclaimed and ran over and hugged me. Okay, so it was Karen. I smiled as she hugged me.

"Karen, how are you doing?" I asked. I held her at arm's length. "I can't believe you're getting married." I smiled. She smiled back and then showed me her engagement ring. She held up her hand and the diamond shined in the light.

"I can't either! I'm so excited!" Karen exclaimed. Just then, Kristy and Mal walked over.

"Kristy! Mal!" I hugged them. "How's Stoneybrook? I haven't been there since high school graduation." Mal sighed.

"It's nothing compared to Washington D.C." Mal smiled. Then she hugged Karen and looked at her. "Are you sure you want to join the Pike clan? There are an awful lot of us Karen." She teased. Karen smiled.

"Yes, I'm positive. I love Nick. That's the important thing." Karen replied.

"That's right." Kristy responded and hugged her step sister. "I'm glad you've found somebody to spend the rest of your life with. Even if it's before me." Kristy smiled.

"You've got Bart, Kristy." Karen said with a smile. Kristy hugged her sister tightly.

"Bart and I are just friend Karen. We have been since eighth grade." Kristy stated.

"Uh huh." Karen and Mal said together. I shook my head and laughed.

"When are the others supposed to be in?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I talked to Jessi last night." Mal stated. "But she may have a little bit of trouble coming in very soon before the wedding. She's a ballerina in Chicago after all. She has a show that she can't miss for the next week. And the wedding is in-" Mal started.

"Nine days and fifteen hours." Karen finished. Kristy, Mal and I laughed.

"But I talked to Mary Anne, Stace, Dawn, and Abby around the time that I talked to you. They should all be in within the next few days." Kristy said.

"What about Shannon?" I questioned and Kristy shrugged.

"I left a message for her. We'll hear from her when she can get back to us. After all, she does work for NASA. She is probably the busiest of all of us." I laughed.

"So what's changed? Shannon's schedule was always the most hectic of all of us." I stated. We laughed and walked towards their car.

"I've really missed having you around here Claud." Kristy laid her head on my shoulder.


	3. Mary Anne

**A/N: Well, it won't be a secret for long. Mary Anne Spier has always been my favorite BSC character. I am so much like her it's scary. =D Well, I should go ahead and let you read the Mary Anne chapter.**

Mary Anne was the bedroom packing her suitcase to head to Connecticut for Karen's wedding. Logan was doing his best to try and talk her out of going. But this time it wasn't working very well.

"Mary Anne, what am I going to do without you for all this time?" Logan Bruno asked his wife of seven years. Mary Anne stopped packing her bag and looked at him. She smiled and walked over to where he was standing by the bed.

"Logan, I am not going for very long. I promise you I'll be back in a few days. Karen and Nicky sent the invitation for BOTH of us to come but you insisted that you have to stay here and that you can't take the time off to come." Mary Anne replied.

"I just think somebody should be able to stay here with the kids. I don't think that Shannon and Peter can stay by themselves." Logan said. Mary Anne sighed.

"I don't think they can either. But Karen invited all of us from the Baby Sitters Club to come to her wedding. She specifically told Kristy that our kids could come to the wedding. They are second generation BSC kids anyway." Mary Anne laughed and walked back over to her suitcase. A little boy of about three walked in with a little girl about five. Mary Anne looked down at them. "Shannon, Peter. What are you doing?" Logan grabbed Peter and picked him up. Shannon climbed on her mom and dad's bed and looked in the suitcase.

"What's this?" Shannon asked. Mary Anne tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled.

"This is my bag. I'm going to go see my friend Kristy remember? I told you this several weeks ago that I would be leaving for a few days. I won't be gone long and I promise you that Daddy will still be here with you." Mary Anne said.

"Can I go with you?" Shannon questioned. Mary Anne looked up at Logan. He shrugged.

"If you want to take her, that's all up to you dear." Logan stated. Mary Anne got a huge smile on her face.

"Sure Shannon. You can come with me and see Aunt Kristy and everybody." Mary Anne replied. She then looked at Logan. "Are you going to be able to handle your column and Peter all at the same time?" Logan looked right through Mary Anne.

"I stay at home with the kids all the time since you are at the shelter." Logan replied, but in a more informing way instead of a sarcastic, rude way. Mary Anne and Logan got married their senior year of college. Mary Anne started an animal shelter where she had become a veterinarian since her first pet came from the shelter. Logan played sports all through college and he had gotten a job writing a sports column. After they got married, Logan and Mary Anne decided to move down to Logan's home state of Kentucky. Neither of them has been back to Connecticut in two years. Mary Anne and Shannon rushed into Shannon's room to pack her a bag. Logan followed them in there.

"Mommy, I want to go with you." Peter said in his thick Kentucky southern drawl. Mary Anne smiled at him.

"I'm sorry baby. Maybe next time Peter." Mary Anne rubbed his chin with her hand. "I love you Peter. I promise that I'll be back in a few days." Then Mary Anne turned around and she started helping Shannon get clothes out so that they could pack her bag. They continued to pack and Logan walked out of the room.

"What's it like in Connecticut?" Shannon's little voice squeaked. Mary Anne smiled and sat on the bed. Shannon climbed into her mom's lap and listened.

"Well, where we're going it's a small town, but the people are really nice and it snows a lot." Mary Anne stated.

"Oh. Am I going to get to see Aunt Kristy? I really liked it last time we saw her." Shannon said. Mary Anne looked down at her little girl.

"When did you see Aunt Kristy? Last time we saw her you were only about two or three." Mary Anne replied.

"I saw her when she came through a few months ago." Shannon responded.

"Oh yeah." Mary Anne said. She paused. "Yeah, you get to see Aunt Kristy and meet a bunch more of your aunts that you don't know. You remember Aunt Dawn don't you?" Shannon looked up at Mary Anne.

"Is that the one out in California?" Shannon asked and Mary Anne nodded.

"Yep, you have Aunt Dawn and Uncle Jeff. Those are your real aunt and uncle. You know that you call Aunt Kristy your aunt, but we aren't related to her right?" Shannon nodded.

"I guess so." That made Mary Anne laugh.

"Well, we are leaving to go see them soon."

[

"Oh Karen, you look beautiful!" Mary Anne exclaimed. She, Kristy, Claudia, Mal, Shannon, Elizabeth Brewer, and Karen were in the living room. Karen had tried on her dress and she was showing it off to Mary Anne, Shannon and Claudia. Karen gleamed.

"Do you really like it Mary Anne?" Karen asked. Mary Anne nodded.

"Of course I do! It reminds me of the dress I wore when Logan and I got married." Mary Anne said.

"How is Mr. Bruno by the way?" Elizabeth asked turning and facing Mary Anne.

"He couldn't come. He was so upset about it Karen. He wants you to know how sorry he was." Mary Anne stated. Karen looked at her.

"It's okay." Karen replied. "I'm just glad that you and Kristy are here. I am going to need you, Mal and Kristy. Growing up, you and Kristy were always there for me. It's like you were my big sister too. Then for Mallory being my sister in law." Mary Anne nodded.

"I understand Karen. Speaking of big sisters, where is Emily Michelle? I haven't seen her in several years." Mary Anne stated. Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh, she's off at college. She was just devastated that she couldn't be here for the wedding. But Karen and I both told her that being at college is more important right now than the wedding. It's not that Karen and Nicholas don't want her here. It's just that this wedding is their future and Emily Michelle staying in college is her future." Elizabeth said. They all nodded.

"What about Sam and Charlie? Are they going to be able to make it for the wedding?" Claudia asked.

"Sam is going to try. He's got a garage in Stamford. He's probably going to be able to make it. Charlie is another story. He's been searching this entire country for seeing the sights since he graduated from college. I don't want to be worried about him, but it's just that Karen is settling down, Sam got married four years ago, Kristy doesn't seem to have a desire to marry just yet but she and Bart are the only ones who don't know they should be together. Plus, Charlie is the oldest. He's in his thirties and still not sure what he wants to do forever."

"He'll come around Mrs. Brewer." Mary Anne replied.

"I'm just glad Andrew could be here." Karen stated and smiled when her little brother walked into the room with their father.

"Mary Anne!" Watson exclaimed. "How are you? How's Logan?" Mary Anne smiled and nodded.

"He's fine. He really wanted to be here, but he has to work and he wanted to be able to watch our little boy. I brought Shannon with me though." Mary Anne replied.

"And we're certainly glad she did." Kristy smiled and tickled Shannon.

"Stop Aunt Kristy!" She hollered playfully.

"I just wish Dawn would get here." Mary Anne said.

"I wish Stace would get here soon." Claudia stated.

"Don't worry. They will both be here. They are Baby Sitters Club members and the BSC always keeps their promises." Karen replied with a huge smile.


	4. Stacey

**A/N: I am a lot like Mary Anne, but I always wanted to be sophisticated like Stacey. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! =)**

I was sitting on the train in Grand Central Station waiting for it to pull away from the station. I was going home to see my former sitting charge get married! I can't believe that I remember him teasing his sisters when he was eight years old, but now he's old enough to get married. I was also excited to see my friends again. All through middle school and high school I had a group of friends where we were closer than sisters. We were the Baby Sitters Club. There were nine of us in this really tight group; Kristy Thomas, Claudia Kishi, Mary Anne Spier, me, Dawn Schafer, Jessica Ramsey, Mallory Pike, Logan Bruno, and Abby Stevenson. Shannon Kilbourne was also a member but she went to Stoneybrook Day School so we didn't get to see her as often as Kristy did. They lived in the same neighborhood. I'm so excited to get to see them. I opened up my briefcase and pulled out a piece of paper. It had a drawing of a dress on it. I am a fashion designer back in New York City. I am designing a wedding gown right now for the sister of the Oleson twins. I have taken a break from my work lately though so that I can go to this wedding. I can't wait to see Karen and Nicky. They are in their early twenties and so happy with the idea of getting married. I'm thrilled for them. I helped Karen's stepmother design her dress. I sent the sketches to her and Mrs. Brewer worked with the fabric and created the dress from my plans. The train lurched forward! We were headed for Stoneybrook. It would only take a few more hours and I would be there with my friends again. I haven't seen Claudia in a long time. She's my best friend, but she lives in Washington D.C. now. She has her own art museum down there and everything. I wanted to buy a painting of hers once but they were really expensive. Although, I did get an original picture from her for Christmas. She had taken a picture of us from when we first met and took one of the pictures from high school graduation and put them together for me. She did that when I graduated from college. Then there are the others. Kristy lives all the way up in Boston. That actually isn't very far from me, but we are both so busy that we just can't seem to find a time to get together. So I was excited to see everybody. I sat back on the train and closed my eyes, knowing by the time I opened them we would be in Connecticut.

[

The train came to a dead stopped. I tilted up forward before I opened my eyes. When I did I saw several of my friends waiting for me at the train station. I got off the train and Claudia came over and grabbed me in a tight hug.

"Stacey! I can't believe it's really you. Oh how I've missed you." Claudia said in a rush.

"It's nice to see all of you." I replied. I looked around to see Kristy and Karen, Claudia, Mallory and Mary Anne's daughter Shannon. "Where's Mary Anne?" I asked.

"She went to the airport. Dawn's plane will be coming in any minute now." Kristy said. I leaned down and hugged Shannon.

"How are you kiddo?" I asked her.

"I'm fine Aunt Stacey. Mom gave me the choice to go with her to get Aunt Dawn or come with Aunt Kristy and pick you up. I love Aunt Dawn, but I decided I wanted to see you." She smiled that big bright smile just like Mary Anne has. It would be hard for Logan and Mary Anne to deny her for anything. Not that they want to. I hugged her.

"Thank you Shannon. I'm glad I got to see you. My you are getting so big." I said. Shannon smiled.

"I know. Mom says I'm going to be big and tall like my dad when I get bigger. Peter is going to be shorter like mom." Shannon said. I nodded at Shannon. Karen walked over to me and hugged me.

"Stacey, I can't thank you enough for agreeing to make my wedding gown for me. Elizabeth and I just love the designs you put together."

"It's no problem at all Karen. I was glad that you all called me." I smiled and hugged her. "Especially since you didn't have to pay for it right?"

"Oh dad would have paid for it no matter what you would have charged." Karen stated. I nodded in agreeance because I know Karen's father and Kristy's stepfather.

"Well, why don't we head to the house Kristy? I'm getting awfully chilly and I haven't eaten anything since I left New York." I said.

"Oh! We can go to my house just like when we would have BSC meetings!" Claudia exclaimed. Kristy and I both laughed.

"We have to go back to my house Claud. When Dawn and Mary Anne get back you know they will come back to my house." Kristy said.

"Okay." Claudia replied. We all piled in Mrs. Brewer's station wagon and headed back to the Brewer's mansion.

[

When we got back to the house Mary Anne and Dawn still weren't there yet and that worried Shannon. She got a scared look on her face as she searched the house.

"What if she isn't coming back? What if she left me here?" Shannon asked. I laughed to myself and walked over to her. We sat together on the couch and I put my arm around her.

"That will never happen Shannon. Your mom loves you a lot. She wouldn't ever let something happen to you. Trust me." I said with a smile and hugged her. She crawled into my lap.

"You really think so?" She looked up at me with those bright blue Bruno eyes of her and I looked down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I know so." I laughed. "Come on, there's got to be something we can find that can keep us busy while we wait for them to get back." I looked at Kristy. "What's still here? Anything that I can entertain her with?" Karen nodded.

"There is a bunch of my old stuff up in the attic." Karen looked at Shannon. "Do you like to dress up? My friends Hannah, Nancy and I used to play dress up all the time."

"Yeah, I like to play that at school." Shannon replied quietly.

"Wanna play? I'll take you upstairs." Karen walked over and held her hand out so that Shannon could take it and they walked up the stairs to play together.

"That was awfully nice of Karen. She will make a great mother." I stated and Kristy agreed with me.

"She learned a lot from me over the years from baby-sitting. Not to mention my mom and hers." Kristy replied. Just then, the door opened and Mary Anne walked in.

"Where's Dawn?" I asked.

"She's coming." Mary Anne replied. I walked towards the steps ready to call up to Shannon and Karen when Claudia came over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"She's having fun Stace. Let's let her play and she can come back down when she's done. Mary Anne and Dawn won't leave without her." Claudia stated and I nodded in agreement. I walked back over to the couch where Kristy, Mary Anne, Dawn and Mallory were sitting. Claudia and I sat on the floor.

"This feels like old times." I stated. Everybody laughs. Mary Anne was holding onto Dawn's arm for dear life. It's understandable though because they are step-sisters haven't seen each other in a long time.

"It sure does. I wish it didn't have to end. I like us being the BSC again." Claudia stated.

"Reunited forever and ever." Mallory said.

"I can't wait for the others to get here so we can all be together. We're missing Jessi, Abby and Shannon. I wonder what they are up to now." Kristy stated.


End file.
